Bulan di Permukaan Air
by Y-Night
Summary: Karna me masih newbie, untuk Fic yang ini cukup bingung untuk dibikin Summary. Kalau penasaran Silahkan Baca /dilindes


**Bulan Di Permukaan Air**

* * *

**Disclaimer :Vocaloid © Yamaha corp. & Crypton Future Media. **

**Summary** : Karna me masih newbie, untuk Fic yang ini cukup bingung untuk dibikin Summary. Kalau penasaran Silahkan Baca.

**Warning** : Alur gak jelas/ kecepatan, gaje dan abal. typos bertebaran dan hal-hal aneh lainnya.. Mudah-mudahan yang baca tidak pusing...

* * *

.

.

Happy Reading \(^o^)/

.

.

.

.

Enjoy~~~

...

* * *

Entah sejak kapan, aku punya kebiasaan mudah menyerah terhadap apa pun yang tak terjangkau olehku. Nenekku bekerja sebagai perancang dan pembuat busana pengantin. Rumah selalu dipenuhi pita, renda, satin, sutra, dan lain sebagainya.

Ditangan nenek dan ibu, kain-kain dapat berubah menjadi busana yang belum pernah ada sebelumnya. Saat itu, dengan sendirinya, aku pun dapat merancang busana dan bisa membuat border yang indah.

Waktu kuperlihatkan karyaku pada Nenek, dengan wajah terkejut, beliau berkata, "Rei pandai, ya." Aku senang Nenek bilang begitu hingga semakin dalam masuk kedunia fashion.

Di usia 7 tahun, aku bertemu Len yang berumur lebih muda 2 tahun dariku. Nenek senang sekali bertemu dengan anak sulungnya yang tinggal bersama pasangannya di luar negeri.

Saat itu, akhir bulan Maret.

Walaupun sakura sedang mekar, kami tidak ber-hanami. Orangtuaku sibuk mempersiapkan pesta untuk menyambut kedatangan mereka. Aku, yang tidak mempunyai kakak maupun adik, juga sangat menantikan kedatangan sepupuku dari luar negeri.

Di taman. Bunga sakura bermekaran. Kelopak-kelopak sakura yang berguguran mengambang dipermukaan kolam. Dipinggir kolam, kulihat sepupuku itu terdiam dengan tampang kecut. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

Aku paham kenapa dia kesal begitu.

Dia mengenakan gaun berkibar berwarna sakura.

Mataku terbelalak menatap sosoknya yang seperti itu. Len sangat manis, seperti anak perempuan. Dalam balutan gaunnya, Len benar-benar terlihat seperti Peri Sakura. Memakaikan hasil buatan sendiri secepatnya kepada seorang model memang sifat seorang desainer. Ibu dan nenek juga pernah mengenakan gaun anak-anak buatan mereka kepadaku.

Namun, akhirnya mereka sadar kalau aku sama sekali tidak cocok pakai gaun. Dan, mereka salah mengira Len sebagai anak perempuan. Karena itu, sejak pagi hingga sore itu, Len dipaksa gonta-ganti baju seperti patung peraga. Tentu saja dia marah, tetapi tetap bisa menahan emosinya.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan…?  
" Ke kamarku, yuk. Cari baju ganti untukmu."

Sambil berkata begitu, kuulurkan tanganku pada Len yang terlihat kebingungan. Dengan malas-malasan dia menyambut tanganku. Kami berdua lalu menuju kamar. Walau sudah mencari-cari, tidak ada satu baju pun yang bisa dipakai Len. Tentu saja. Baju anak 7 tahun terlalu besar untuk anak 5 tahun. Lalu, aku dibuat kebingungan oleh tingkah Len. Dia menggunting gaun merah mudahnya.

Yang membuatku tercengang, gaun merah mudanya itu diubahnya menjadi semacam baju bajak laut. Celana pendek yang kebesaran dikenakannya dengan suspenders. Kain-kain yang berlebihan disematkannya dengan pin-pin yang dibawanya sebagai oleh-oleh dari luar negeri.  
Kini, wajah Len penuh dengan senyuman.

Sebenarnya aku sudah siap melihat ibu dan nenek marah-marah. Karena yang dipakai Len bukanlah sebuah karya, melainkan hanya potongan-potongan kain yang digunting sembarangan. Nenek dan ibu memang terkejut melihatnya. Namun, aku jadi bertanya-tanya kenapa Len tidak dimarahi. Mereka saling berdiskusi dan akhirnya keputusan diambil.

Malam itu, aku merasa sama sekali tidak berbakat. Ibu dan nenek pastilah juga menyadarinya. Memang sih, Nenek tidak memuji Len, "Hebat!". Namun, beliau memberikannya semangat.

Saat itu, aku merasa harga diriku hancur…juga bakatku…impianku…dan cintaku…

Bagaikan bayangan bulan yang terpantul dipermukaan air, aku tidak akan bisa menjangkau apapun dengan tanganku. Sejak itu, 11 tahun telah berlalu dan hubunganku dengan Len tidak berubah.

Suatu hari, kelopak-kelopak sakura berguguran diatas kepalaku. Belum pernah kulihat pemandangan hujan sakura seperti itu. Aku menengadahkan ke atas dan kupandangi langit dalam-dalam.

* * *

"Kak Rei!"

Suara seperti lengkingan itu membuatku menoleh. Tiba-tiba, seorang gadis memeluk lenganku. Darinya, tercium wangi manis yang lembut. Kutahan diriku untuk tidak memeluknya. Sambil tersenyum, kulepaskan tangannya dari lenganku.

"Ada apa? Kok tiba-tiba memeluk tanganku?"

"aku akan besekolah di Paris, lho! Ajaib, kan! Aku ingin Kak Rei jadi orang pertama yang tahu…"

Melihat Rin berceloteh dengan mata berbinar, aku kembali tersenyum.  
"Itu berkat ajaranku selam setahun ini. Bukan ajaib, tapi itulah kemampuanmu yang sebenarnya."

"Kak Rei…"

Kedua bola matanya berkaca-kaca.  
Aku memang tidak sejenius Len, tapi aku tahu bahwa sudah takdirku untuk mengajari Rin.  
Aku ingin selalu berada di sisi gadis ini, mulai sekarang dan sampai selamanya.  
"Makasih," sahutnya.

Mendadak dering ponsel mengganggu kebahagiaan ini.

"Akh, telepon dari Len. Gimana, nih…? Aku pergi tanpa bilang apa-apa sama dia. Pasti marah, dech…"  
"Oh iya, aku akan ke Paris bareng Len…"

"Oh…"  
Ternyata Rin memang tidak tertarik padaku

"Aku sudah biasa harus menyerah, kan…"  
Aku menggerutu dengan lirih.

"Makanan instan itu sepertinya enak."  
Sementara pengumuman-pengumuman terus berkumandang, aku berbelanja bersamanya di bandara. Waktu keberangkatannya tinggal sejam.

"Tidak usah deh, Kak Rei… sudah cukup."  
Rin berjalan sambil membawa belanjaan segunug.

"Disana sulit menemukan makanan Jepang, jadi harus bawa banyak-banyak," sahutku dengan tenang.

Padahal sebentar lagi gadis ini akan berpisah dariku, tapi aku malah melakukan hal yang tidak berguna begini. Kalau ingat Rin akan pergi ke Paris, aku memang harus melupakannya dan menyerah.

Sudah kuputuskan untuk tidak akan menemui Rin lagi.

"Mana bisa bawa sebanyak ini…"  
Rin merengek dengan penuh kebingungan.

Dengan sedih, dia menatap mataku.

"Kak Rei tidak seperti yang biasanya, deh. Di saat begini, biasanya Kak Rei selalu bicara dengan tegas. Kupikir Kak Rei akan bilang, "Kalau mau tinggal di Paris, jangan bawa barang-barang Jepang!"

Tatapan seriusnya membuat dadaku sesak. Segera kupalingkan wajahku.

"Sudah hampir waktunya, nanti kamu terlambat."

Lalu, kuantar dia ke gerbang keberangkatan. Kami sama sekali tidak bergandengan tangan. Rasanya tidak mudah. Dengan hati galau, kumasukkan kedua tanganku yang terkepal kedalam saku. Tetapi sekali lagi, Rin-lah yang memegang tanganku.

"Nanti main-main ke Paris, ya. Masih banyak yang ingin kupelajari dari Kak Rei…" pinta Rin.

"Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kuajar ke kamu. Sudah, lepaskan tanganku."

Kenapa Rin masih belum peka juga? Dia sendiri sudah memutuskan berada disisi Len. Aku tidak mau begini. Dia tetap memegang tanganku dan menatapku, lalu berkata,

"Tidak mau… Tidak mau kulepaskan. Ini bukan ucapan perpisahan, kan. Aku ingin selalu berada disisi Kak Rei…"

Sama seperti saat pertama kali melihat matanya yang berbinar, dengan bodohnya aku berpikir kalau dia sangat cantik. Rasanya ada kegelapan yang mendesak ingin keluar dari dalam perutku. Apakah boleh aku berharap untuk menggenggam sesuatu yang sangat kuinginkan ini?  
Sikap muda menyerahku membuatku tersadar.

"Memangnya tidak apa berbicara seperti itu? Padahal aku sudah mau menyerah, lho."  
Ku gendong Rin sambil tertawa.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

"Kamu memang keras kepala."

Aku tertawa lepas. Ini pertama kalinya aku merasa bebas.

Aneh… Lucu…  
Aku terus tertawa. Dengan bingung, Rin menyentakku.

"Kak Rei, apa-apaan, sih?! Pesawatku sudah mau berangkat!"

"Ahaha! Gimana, ya? Gimana kamu ikut aku saja ke New York, terus kita buka toko disana…"

"Mana bisa mendadak begini?! Tidak seperti Kak Rei yang biasanya , deh!"

"Masih belum mengerti, ya? Aku menculikmu, lho."

Bakat, impian, dan semuanya boleh kamu dapatkan, Len. Tetapi hanya satu yang kurebut darimu.

Rembulan di langit siang bulan Maret.

~THE END~


End file.
